


the seasons of earth c

by planetundersiege



Series: Davekat Week 2020 [4]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Davekat Week, Davekat Week 2020, Drabble, Earth C (Homestuck), Fluff, Homestuck - Freeform, M/M, Post-Canon, Seasons, Snow, Wordcount: 100-500, davekat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25747084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/planetundersiege/pseuds/planetundersiege
Summary: Davekat Week 2020: Day 4: Seasons“I think winter is nice.”“How?”
Relationships: Dave Strider/Karkat Vantas
Series: Davekat Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862704
Kudos: 18
Collections: Davekat Week 2020





	the seasons of earth c

Dave groaned as he and Karkat walked through the streets, the half melted snow in the way, and making its way into Dave’s shoes as water. Just his luck, he bet he would get a cold, but there was no way he would be able to avoid all that snow.

“Fuck this snow.” he said. “I hate winter, this wretched season is the worst.”

Karkat just looked at him weirdly, not really getting it.

  
“I think winter is nice.”

“How?”

“Well, it is.”

“But, did you never get tired of winter and the snow when you grew up?”

“We never had seasons like this on Alternia.”

“You didn’t have seasons?”

“Of course we had seasons, but they were so different from the ones on Earth, or Earth C. They are not even close at all. We just had times with extra fog and smoke or extra rain, but the leaves of the trees never changed colors, there wasn’t such a difference in temperature as you can see here if you look at summer and winter. It was so different and that was what I was used too, so all of this felt so weird the first year on the planet, but now I love it.”

“You do?”

“Yeah, all of it. The warm spring when everything comes alive and is green, even if my nose is runny from the pollen, the warm sunny summers and the fierce thunderstorms during them, the rainy falls when everything turns orange and yellow, I’ve never seen such beautiful colors, and the cold winter with all the snow falling and staying on the ground, it’s so beautiful and I love it. I love the change, it shows that lives continue, and that the planet is full of it with its diversity.” he said. “And it makes me happy, even if I have to walk through some annoying snow.”

“That’s… honestly the most beautiful explanation I’ve ever heard.”


End file.
